Device
This is the third episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts in space. The camera zooms to show inside of some sort of rock, expect there were people in there. Two figures could be seen. One was disoriented and the other looked strong and bulky. But both were covered in shadow so neither could be seen. Figure 1: Have to get free! Figure 2(The Disoriented one): It is of no use. It is impossible to escape from here. The first figure's voice was like a Warlord's and the other figure's voice was raspy and harsh. Figure 2: There is one way. Figure 1: Tell me! Some whispering is heard which could not be made into words. Then the camera zoomed out to show us a small portion of the rock. Then from a small crack red and black goo started to leak. THEME SONG! The scene shifted to Galvan Mark II where the Skipper had just landed in front of the first thinker's great lab. Out of the ship came Grandpa Max, Ben and Rook. Ben: I still don't get why Kevin couldn't come with us! Max: Because Gwen was visiting her brother Ken so Kevin went with her. Ben: Kevin follows Gwen everywhere. Rook: He is her mate after all. Max: Heh.Heh Ben: Dude! It's boyfriend not mate! Rook: Forgive Me. Suddenly the entire building in front of the trio exploded. Ben: Was that Azmuth's lab? Rook: Yes, that was the lab of the first thin- Rook is cut off by a screaming Galvanic Mechamorph who burns to dust as soon he faces the trio. Grandpa Max: What was that?! Voice: Hurry Up! The trio see Azmuth behind them, already in the Skipper. Azmuth: Come On! The trio run to the Skipper and fly away on the vessel. As soon as they escape the planet's atmosphere the Skipper stops. Ben: Okay,Azmuth. What is going on? Azmuth: I'll explain everything later. Ben: No! I need answers now! Azmuth: But... Max: Azmuth, Just explain, So we can help. Rook: Yes, First Thinker. Azmuth: Uh...Fine. He ''is back. Ben: Who? Vilgax? Azmuth: No. Even Worse. ''He ''has taken over Galvan Mark II. Rook: Who is it, First thinker? Azmuth: ''He is... Ben: Quit making Suspense, spill it. Azmuth: Malware's returned. Grandpa Max: Malware?! Rook: Was he not destroyed? Ben: And then petrified with Vilgax. Azmuth: Don't ask me question! Just stop him! Ben: You don't know, do you? Azmuth: Quit...(Sighs)No, I do not. Ben: Was that so hard, now? Azmuth is about to say something but gets interrupted by seeing Malware in front of the Skipper. The others see him too. Ben: Grandpa, Get Azmuth to safety. Rook and I will handle Malware. Max: Alright. Rook: Let's Go(Puts on a mask). Ben: Come on Omnitrix! Give me Astrodactyl!(Slaps the Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill) Eh..Figures. Big Chill picks up Rook and flies into space as the Skipper leaves. Malware(Second Form): There you are, Tennyson. Big Chill: Nice to see you, Mal...hooty? No, Um...Mallard? Malware: This meeting will make sure that you remember my name as your most dangerous enemy! Rook, who cannot speak due to his mask, starts shooting with his Proto-Tool while still in Big Chill's grasp. This has no effect on Malware, though. Big Chill tries to freeze Malware but the ice floats away before reaching Malware. Big Chill: Oh Right. Malware shoots an ice laser at Big Chill who turns intangible. Big Chill: Hah. Malware's eyes become green and then red again. Malware turns intangible. Malware: Like my new ability? Big Chill: Um...About that(Thinks) Sure, I'll give you some Feedback.(Transforms) The Worst! Really, Omnitrix? This ain't even funny! Suddenly Rook gets teleported away. The Worst: Oh Great. The scene shifts to Earth in the new Plumber Base where Azmuth and Max are by the teleporter. They teleport Rook there. Rook: Magister?! First Thinker!? Azmuth: Yes, now help me. Rook: With what? Azmuth: The only way to defeat Malware. Max: Is Ben alright? Rook: Yes but he requires assistance. Azmuth: The best way we can assist him is from here. The scene shifts to The Worst trying to survive but he is just floating around in space. Malware: Now to end you! The Worst: You can't kill me. I'm indestructible. Malware: Far from it. An Atrocian can easily be destroyed!(Picks up The Worst) With enough power. A blast hits Malware making him let go of The Worst. Malware sees the blast came from the Skipper. The Skipper takes The Worst and flies away. Malware: Ugh.(Shoots a blast which misses the Skipper) I will destroy you! The scene shifts to The Worst and Rook and Max. The Worst: Thanks for the save, guys!(Times out). Rook: You are welcome. Ben: Where's Azmuth? Azmuth: Back at Plumber HQ. He's almost done modifying it. Ben: It? Rook: You shall see soon. The scene skips a few minutes ahead in time when Ben,Rook and Max have reached the new Plumber HQ. The trio find Azmuth in the lab working on an object. Max: Azmuth, is it ready? Azmuth: Give me a minute. A few second later, Azmuth picks up the object and shows it to Ben. Azmuth: Benjamin, I present to you Omnimatrix IV. Ben: A new Omnitrix?! Azmuth: Yes *To Omnitrix* Omnimatrix, Decouple, Code 0 Tennyson 0. The Omnitrix fell off of Ben's wrist and Azmuth handed Ben the Omnimatrix IV. Ben put it on. The Omnitrix IV looked like the Recreated Ultimatrix but the red parts were green and all the other parts remained their original colour. Ben: Thanks! Max enters the room. Azmuth: Max, Put the Omnitrix somewhere safe. Max: Alright. Max walks away with the Omnitrix in his hands. Ben: Wait Azmuth, Did you put Ultimates in the Omnitrix? Azmuth: Omnitrix IV and No I didn't. Ben: Awww... Azmuth: But it does have a more stable core so your fat fingers can't mess up the transformation. Ben: Good Enough.....I think. Rook(Running In): Ben! Malware has breached the base and is inside! Ben: Then it's time to kick his butt! Voice: Do the worst you can! Ben and Rook see Malware behind them. Ben: It's hero time!(Transforms) Feedback! Aw, Yeah! Feedback shoots electricity at Malware and Malware is thrown back by the force. Feedback: Feedback rules! Malware gets up and his eyes are seen glowing then they stop glowing. Malware: Done. Feedback shoots more electricity at Malware but this time a tentacle comes out of Malware's body and abosrbs the ernergy. Feedback: What?! Impossible! Rook: He absorbed it?! Malware: I have what I need.(Throws a smoke bomb) By the time Rook sucks up the smoke with his Proto-Tool Malware is gone. Feedback: No! He got away!(Detransforms) Azmuth: Ben, do not blame yourself. The scene shifts one last time to show Azmuth giving Rook a new Proto-Tool. Azmuth: I present to you the Proto Tool 2.0. Rook: Thank you, first thinker. Azmuth: You are most welcome. Now I must get going(Teleports away). Ben enters the room. Ben: What did he give you? Rook(Show the Proto-Tool 2.0): This. Ben: Great. Now we both have new weapons. Rook: To defeat our two dangerous enemies. Ben: The Plutonians ''and ''Malware. THE END Or Not. The scene changes to space where Malware has come back to the rock he was freed from. The rock is still not entirely visible. Malware: Well, we had a deal. So I have to free you now. Malware shoots the energy that he gained from Feedback at the rock and it explodes to pieces. When the debris clears we see......Vilgax! Vilgax: Free at last! THE REAL END Major Events * Ben gains the Omnitrix IV. * Rook gains the Proto-Tool 2.0. * Vilgax and Malware both escape. * The Omnitrix is put into the Plumber's Vault for safekeeping. * The Skipper makes it's ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. * Malware and Vilgax make their ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Azmuth Villains * Malware * Vilgax Aliens Used * Big Chill * The Worst * Feedback Trivia *The Omnitrix IV and Omnimatrix IV look similar but are different devices. * It is revealed that The Worst can survive in space and can actually be destroyed with enough power. Category:Episodes